Surprise Delivery!
by Nymous135246
Summary: It's christmas time for the Vongola! Reborn sends out Tsuna out to "fetch his delivery", much to Tsuna's disbelief. But why on earth is the package so small? Huh, what's this? HIIEEE! Yamamoto what are you doing here?


**This is a fic for 7227li's challenge (I can't resist them, it's almost scary). It's also for those who are suckers for fluff (like me)**

And so here is the challenge: It's quite simple actually! You just have to make a story centering around the object of love for this season: **MISTLETOE**

It must be a one-shot, the pairing is **8027**, and also the genre **romance** (it's up to you on what the other genre must be)

The challenge is fairly easy but as I have mentioned before: you must create a unique idea with your skills, something that will capture my attention and will rise above others. The **rating can be anything**, I don't mind as long as the story is AWESOME.

You will be rated accordingly:

_Grammar (15 points)_

_Choice of Title (5 points)_

_Content and Idea (20 points)_

_Whether the characters are totally in-character or not (10 points)_

_The use of the theme object: mistletoe (20 points)_

_And the sweetness of the pairing itself! (20 points)_

_Uniqueness (10 points)_

* * *

><p>Tsuna groaned as he flipped through his homework. Yep, definitely doesn't understand one thing about it! His "tutor" lessons almost seemed to have no affect at all about Tsuna's academic ability either. Well, at least he was doing a tad better than Yamamoto. No wait, Yamamoto could make high grades if it weren't for his baseball practices. All he needed was to actually lover the material.<p>

Yamamoto. Even the thought of his name seemed to bring a smile to Tsuna's worn out face. But whose wouldn't? With that jet black hair, glowing brown eyes, and that heartwarming smile…Woah! Woah! What was Tsuna just thinking about?

Lately, Tsuna admittedly felt these strange feelings whenever he was around his rain guardian. Tsuna could no longertalk with Yamamoto without getting flustered, stuttering, or without this burning sensation on his cheeks.

So basically, with Reborn's "tutoring", the quarrels with the Varia, becoming the 10th Vongola Boss, juggling school work (this was easier to ignore) and this weird emotion on top of it, Tsuna's life was hectic-I mean more interesting than the average middle schooler.

_Eugh, this is a hard one. _Tsuna was apparently having some difficulty with his math, as usual.

_What does 80 x 27 equal? Darn that Reborn, for destroying my calculator! _Tsuna almost cried out until the said devil himself walked in.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, go run an errand for me." The infant ordered rather bluntly.

"Eh? But I haven't finished my homework yet!" Wow, for once, homework was actually being useful for once. It could be the perfect excuse to stay home and perhaps avoid an early death!

"More like you haven't even started." It was true; Tsuna didn't even attempt the first question, much less be half-way through!

"Just go. Think of it as a reward." Was the last thing Reborn said before handing Tsuna a slip of paper and kicking him out the house all together!

_How exactly is this a reward?_ Tsuna bewilderedly thought while standing the freezing snow.

* * *

><p>Tsuna then unfolded the piece of paper and quickly scanned through its contents. In rather neat yet brief handwriting it said:<p>

**_Pick up a package at the post office. This shouldn't be too hard for even you, right?_**

**_-Reborn_**

**_P.S It's your christmas gift_**

_HIIIEEE! A gift? From Reborn? What on earth could it be? _Tsuna's mind raced furiously with all of the possibilities. Could it be a bomb? Dying Will Pills? A gun? Anything related to the mafia? Or maybe Reborn would be merciful and give Tsuna one of those "study-books" that would make anyone's head hurt!

_Brr, it's really cold today._ He was shivering from the cold while trudging in the snow. At this point, Tsuna was actually considering if homework would be more enjoyable than his current situation. Tsuna sighed just before entering the post office.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Tsuna asked out loud. He seemed to be holding a ridiculously small and light box. It was even wrapped, had a bow, and a tag that said:<p>

To: Dame-Tsuna DO NOT OPEN until 8:27

From: Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world.

_Maybe it's just nothing. _Tsuna thought hopefully. Well, nothing was WAY better than recieving something explosive or dangerous, right? Still, it was kind of insincere to go through a lot of trouble just to send a failure-of-a-student nothing.

_Why all this fuss about nothing then? _A sneaky voice countered easily. Darn, now he was curious. Maybe...just maybe...he could carefully unwrap the paper and take a tiny peek...

**You wouldn't dare.** A familiar voice rang into Tsuna's mind. Oh great, not only could Reborn read Tsuna's mind but he could also channel his words into Tsuna's mind too? Or maybe today just isn't your day, Tsuna. His mind then wandered off until...

"Yo Tsuna! What are you doing?" The aching familiar voice then penetrated Tsuna's ears, causing them to turn red.

"Y-y-yamamoto! I-I-I was just had to pick up a package for Reborn!" Tsuna stuttered. Well, it was better than last time; when Tsuna could only squeak out his answers. Others were when Tsuna couldn't even look at the baseball player, just blush while avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, it's good you're doing that kid a favor, haha!" Yamamoto then did his signature laugh. Truth be told, Tsuna loved that sound more than anything, and he only wanted Yamamoto to laugh around him. Tsuna only wanted Yamamoto...

"So, can I walk to home with you?" Tsuna inwardly cursed himself for making such an embarrassing request. Maybe he could quickly take it back, or maybe Yamamoto would decline. That last choice slightly hurt, for some unknown reason.

"Sure thing!" The baseball player then smiled gently at Tsuna. While Tsuna felt that he could just melt from seeing that smile.

The duo walked on, in the frigid yet beautiful winter streets. Tsuna shivered; he had "forgotten" his scarf and wasn't wearing the most appropriate jacket for the winter. It didn't even have pockets to keep his hands warm either. Tsuna's hand then unknowingly drifted to the closest, warm thing and held it firmly.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto then brought Tsuna out of his trance, again. To Tsuna's horror, he was holding Yamamoto's hand! He quickly withdrew and scooted at a farther distance.

"Sorry! I was just zoning out!" The poor tuna hurriedly appologized. Although a part of him ached from the absence of Yamamoto's warmth. In fact Tsuna wanted nothing more than to grab that hand again. But still, what if Yamamoto thought it was awkward? What if he was disgusting? What if-

"Haha! It's ok Tsuna, if you were cold then you should've said something!" Yamamoto then linked his arm with Tsuna's. A surprising action to say the least, for the rain guardian! Still, Tsuna could feel Yamamoto's warmth throught his whole body. It felt...really comforting. But more than that, Tsuna felt his cheeks burn harder and his heart was now beating furiously. Even more shocking, Yamamoto then sneaked his hand along Tsuna's arm to grasp Tsuna's own hand. He then interlocked fingers with the now captured hand.

_He's squeezing my hand. Does this mean that...? _Tsuna cut off his own thought. Or more like a personal fantasy that he had secretly harbored. Maybe, just maybe Yamamoto could like him more than a friend. Even if it was a little...

Tsuna then trailed his eyes at his watch on his other hand, in an attempt to avoid eye contact. The watch read 8:27, oh that's right! The present!

"Uh Yamamoto, could you let go of my hand? I have to unwrap this gift." Tsuna squeaked out to the baseball player, in hopes that he could also compose himself with those precious seconds. Yamamoto briskly nodded and slowly released Tsuna's hand.

With his hands now free, Tsuna then tore off the wrapping paper to find a small box with a picture of a clam on the top. He then carefully opened the box to find...some small...what was it anyway? Tsuna carefully picked it up and raised it above his eyes to get a closer look at the strange petite present. Well, from the color, it was some sort of plant. It also bore a few white berries that could almost be mistaken for pearls.

_Wait! This is..._

But before Tsuna could make another move, a pair of lips claimed his. If possible, Tsuna then turned several more shades of red at this sudden kiss. Yet, he did not push Yamamoto away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the baseball player. At that moment, Tsuna wished that this moment would last forever.

Yamamoto then broke off the kiss and stared into Tsuna's milk chocolate eyes.

"Tsuna, I love you." He said before nuzzling Tsuna's rather sensative neck. In response, Tsuna buried his face into Yamamoto's shoulder, not wishing to show his strawberry-like face.

But if he could answer, Tsuna would've answered with only one answer.

_"I love you too, Yamamoto."_


End file.
